The present inventions are related to systems and methods for processing data, and more particularly to systems and methods for channel bit density estimation.
Channels are calibrated to assure acceptable data transfer and processing characteristics. Various calibrations rely on channel bit density information. As an example, channel bit density may be optimized based upon the channel bit density information. Such channel bit density information, however, can be difficult and costly to estimate accurately.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.